epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Prankster
Overview What is life? You wake up, toil all day, eat a bland little lunch, toil some more, get home & deal with the family, & then back to sleep. Repeat ad nauseam. How can people deal with such a tedious, mind numbing existence? How can people work with such day-in, day-out drudgery? Pranks. That’s how. Life is like a steam engine under full fire. Stress just builds up & up with no way out. Pranking is the release valve. It’s the screeching whistle that lets off steam. With just a little stupid inappropriateness, you can give people an excuse to laugh at themselves & shine some light in what might otherwise be dark times. (Of course, some people prank because they’re just bored little bastards with nothing better to do than stuff some cherry bombs down the toilets.) What was the first prank you pulled? Was it something general, like setting off a smoke bomb in the tavern common room? Did you have a target? Who was the most powerful person you ever pranked? How did they react? Were they angry with you? Did they laugh it off? If you showed up today, would they throw you out or laugh about the good old times? What’s the difference between a funny prank & plain, old viciousness? Is a stink bomb a prank? How about painting graffiti on the town hall? Why not burn down the place? Where do you draw the line? What’s the difference between you & a villain? * Skill Proficiencies: Deception, Sleight of Hand * Tool Proficiencies: Disguise kit & 1 gaming set of your choice * Equipment: A (“magic”) gaming set of your choice; a pack of ink / garlic / red dragon pepper hard candies; 1 electro-shock pen; a fake dracolisk poo / whoopee cushion / “water”-squirting corsage; a set of common clothes; & a pouch containing 15 gp FEATURE: TRICKY TIES It’s not very well known (intentionally so), but there is a full-on pranking scene. Pranksters meet up to trade tricks, brag about their exploits, & fill up on pranking supplies & new tricks. You are on good terms with people who enjoy a cunning trick or two. Most of the people you know are small time, like young thieves or acolyte illusionists, but you may be acquainted with more powerful pranksters at your DM’s discretion. If so, work out the details of your powerful prankster pal with your DM. Your tricky ties may help you out of a jam, participate in a prank, or supply you with hard to find materials (especially if they’re for an especially audacious prank). As a rule, these people are in it for the fun & will not risk life or liberty for a gag. SUGGESTED CHARACTERISTICS A good prank shakes things up. It breaks up the rhythm of what could otherwise develop into a dull or tiresome routine. Many pranksters start pranking out of boredom. They crave action or excitement. More mature pranksters keep an eye on the people around them & pull jokes to distract their companions so that they can relieve a little stress when the weight of the world starts to get them down. Paradoxically, it takes dedication to be a good prankster. There's alot of research, science, & hard work that goes in to pulling off the perfect prank. A good prank is always worth pulling off, even more than taking a violent life-or-death seriously. I mean, what’s the use in living, if you can’t laugh about it, right? d8 Personality Trait d6 Ideal d6 Bond d6 Flaw Kategorie:Hintergrund